COSMOS
by fumate
Summary: Pemuda ini, yang kerlip matanya secerah langit pagi, ada pada tiap lapisan dimensi. Selamat datang pada lembaran kisah-kisah. Dari gula imajinasi hingga tragedi realiti. [Kuroko-centric] { untuk mioreo }


Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari karya ini karena semata-mata ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi.

Mostly slash. Mostly romance. OOC all the way.

Kumpulan drabble; Kuroko-centric.

Didedikasikan untuk mioreo

* * *

 **C** _O_ S **M** _O_ _ **S**_

 **host:**

Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **guest star:**

Akashi Seijuuro | Aomine Daiki | Kise Ryota | Midorima Shintaro | Murasakibara Atsushi | Momoi Satsuki | Nijimura Shuuzo | Haizaki Shougo | Kagami Taiga | Hyuga Junpei | Kiyoshi Teppei | Koganei Shinji | Mitobe Rinnosuke | Aida Riko | Izuki Shun | Furihata Kouki | Takao Kazunari |Sakurai Ryo | Imayoshi Shouichi | Kasamatsu Yukio | Hanamiya Makoto | Mayuzumi Chihiro | Himuro Tatsuya | Nash Gold Jr. | ?

* * *

.

 **food**

 _{ AU – Hansel & Gretel | MayuKuro }_

.

Tetsuya menguap, menutupi mulut dengan tangan kanan sementara lengan kiri membongkar peti.

Entahlah, mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja namun hari-hari yang berlalu setelah matinya si nenek sihir terasa hambar. Memang sih, kakak kembarnya Chihiro tampak puas begitu menemukan tumpukan buku di satu ruangan –sudah tua, tapi masih layak baca. Tetsuya mengangguk saja sebab dia belum lancar mengenal alfabet. Masih tersendat setelah huruf j.

Yah, intinya dia bosan.

Untungnya rumah kue ini sedikit menghibur. Walaupun terbuat dari kue jahe, Tetsuya dan Chihiro lebih memilih memakan persediaan kue milik si nenek sihir. Bahannya apa mereka tidak tahu, yang penting rasanya enak. Selain itu, kalau sampai rumah ini habis digerogoti dua bocah ingusan yang mengerti cara berdagang pun tidak, hidup mereka tak akan lama. Cukuplah sudah mereka dibuang ke tengah hutan dan hendak dimakan nenek sihir kanibal. Chihiro tak ingin menambah pusing hidup dengan kehilangan harta satu-satunya.

Sayangnya takdir ingin sedikit bermain-main.

Begitu Tetsuya membuka peti, dia menyadari persediaan makanan tinggal sedikit. Hanya sekotak itu harapan hidup mereka. Isinya lumayan banyak memang, cukup untuk sebulan, namun setelahnya mereka akan kelaparan lagi.

Menggigit bibir bawah, Tetsuya meraih satu donat. Menutup peti sebelum berlari menghampiri Chihiro di kamar.

" _Nii-san_!" serunya selagi kaki-kaki mungil berderap cepat menyusuri lantai. " _Nii-san_!"

Pintu terbuka ketika telapaknya mendorong keras. " _Nii-san_!"

Chihiro tidak menoleh, menyahut malas selagi mengayun-ayunkan kaki di tepi ranjang. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Masih berfokus pada deretan kata –baginya seperti permata.

Tetsuya cemberut tahu diabaikan. " _Nii-san_!" dia memanggil; lagi. Kali ini berlari mendekat dan menarik-narik kain celana Chihiro.

Kemudian Tetsuya ingat kakak kembarnya ini tidak bisa diganggu kalau sudah pegang buku. Maka ia menghembuskan napas, menggigit donat stroberi yang tadi dibawa berlari lalu mengunyahnya kasar. Melampiaskan kesal pada benda tak bersalah.

" _Nii-san_ ," Tetsuya mengulang setelah menelan. Disodorkannya donat itu ke depan mulut Chihiro. "Yang tersisa cuma kotak terakhir."

Chihiro mengangguk. Kali ini menutup novel dan menatap Tetsuya lekat di mata. Kepalanya sedikit bergerak ke depan, mempertipis jarak sebelum menggigit donat tepat di bekas gigitan Tetsuya. Tidak apa-apa, dia tidak keberatan.

"Tinggal satu?" Tetsuya menggangguk. "Sebulan cukup gak?"

"Cukup," jawab sang adik. "Tapi setelahnya, kita makan apa?"

Benar juga, pikir Chihiro dalam kunyahan. Manisnya gula meleleh bersama liur, kemudian sama-sama meluncur melewati kerongkongan di satu tegukan keras.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita harus berburu."

"Berburu?" ulang Tetsuya, memiringkan kepala sedikit.

"Iya," Chihiro melompat dari kasur. Kakinya sakit menghantam lantai kuat. "Berburu. Kemarin aku ke gudang, ternyata nenek sihir punya panah. Punya pedang juga."

"Panah?" bocah berambut biru langit berbinar senang. "Kita akan berburu apa?"

Chihiro diam berpikir, rambut abunya tertiup angin. Bibirnya mengerucut seiring julingan mata. Otaknya berputar, mengolah informasi apa kiranya yang bisa ia jadikan bahan buruan.

"Mungkin," dia bergumam. "Burung? Err, rusa? Paling sial kita bisa cari ikan di sungai."

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Hm! Nanti aku ikut ya?"

"Tidak boleh," Chihiro langsung tegas menolak.

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti aku repot," desisnya malas. Melangkah keluar kamar berderap-derap. Tetsuya berlari-lari kecil demi menyamai langkah. Dia cemberut tapi ekspresi bersalah jelas tertera di sana.

" _Nii-san_ jangan marah. Aku gapapa kok di rumah," ucap Tetsuya. Salah mengira kalau Chihiro ngambek. "Aku sayang _nii-san_ kok. Jangan marah, ya?"

Chihiro cinta adik kembarnya; sudah tahu kakaknya menyebalkan, masih disayang.

* * *

.

 **always**

 _{ AU – Fairies | OgiKuro }_

.

"Halo, Ogiwara- _kun_."

Ogiwara mendongak, menyipitkan mata demi melihat siapa yang baru saja menyapanya. Di atas, Kuroko Tetsuya melayang turun diantar angin. Tubuhnya hanya bertumpu pada daun yang ia tumpangi.

"Oh, Kuroko!"

Dia tersenyum hangat begitu mengenali sang pujaan hati. "Apakah hujan akan turun sebentar lagi?" tanyanya, masih mendongak berusaha menatap.

Kuroko mengangguk. Segera diralat saat sadar Ogiwara takkan mampu melihatnya. "Benar. Kiyoshi- _san_ sedang mengumpulkan buliran air di awan," dia menjawab. Tangannya memegangi ujung daun. Harap-harap cemas jika angin tiba-tiba mengencang dan menerbangkannya ke lain arah.

"He? Kau bolos kerja untuk mengabariku –seperti biasa?"

"Izin, Ogiwara _-kun_ ," Kuroko membenarkan. "Izin."

Ogiwara hanya tertawa. "Iya, iya." Begitu kelakarnya, sembari berdiri di ujung kelopak matahari menanti sang terkasih.

Selalu seperti ini. Setiap hujan akan datang, Kuroko si peri air selalu izin pada atasannya untuk menemui Ogiwara. Beruntung Kiyoshi –atasan Kuroko– orangnya baik, dan berhubung Kuroko memang pekerja keras, dia tidak segan memberikan izin asal tidak melebihi batas waktu yang ditentukan.

Sementara Hyuga –atasan Ogiwara– suka marah-marah. Sebab Ogiwara tak jarang berleha-leha. Sering santai walau kerjaan tak pernah terbengkalai.

Setelahnya, ketika jarak antara daun dan kelopak hanya se-senti lagi, Kuroko akan melompat. Terjun menuju dekapan si peri bunga, kemudian terlarut dalam beberapa putaran di atas kelopak. Sama-sama tertawa kecil sebelum menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa hingga hujan turun.

Baginya, yang begitu sudah cukup manis.

* * *

.

 **tugas**

 _{ Canon – Student's Life | AoKuro }_

.

Kalau Kuroko adalah murid teladan, maka Aomine bisa disebut kebalikannya.

Iya. Karena di saat Kuroko sibuk mengerjakan tugas, menyalin catatan ke lembar soal yang nampak tak habis-habis, Aomine hanya akan berdiam diri memandang langit. Agaknya lebih terdistraksi pada gumpalan tipis kapas putih di atas dibanding kumpulan angka yang berbaris rapi minta dikerjakan.

Pokoknya, Aomine paling malas disuruh belajar.

"Aomine- _kun_ ," panggil Kuroko di satu hari. Menghentikan sebentar aktivitas menulis jawaban. "Kau tidak mengisi soal milikmu?"

Aomine menguap. "Males, ah. Kau isikan saja, Tetsu. Kau kan pintar."

"Ini tugasmu, Aomine- _kun_. Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menyelesaikannya." Kuroko menarik napas panjang. "Aku tidak akan membantumu lebih dari menjelaskan secara rinci."

"Heee?" Aomine menutup mata. Helai biru gelapnya basah tercucuri keringat. "Tidak mau ah. Tidak guna juga, ujungnya pasti aku lupa lagi."

"Satu soal yang benar, satu kecupan, bagaimana?" Kuroko meringis. Dalam hati menyesal pakai cara ini karena–

–Aomine langsung berdiri dari posisi tidurannya.

"Ada berapa soal?"

"Lima."

"Bibir ya,"

"Pipi."

Aomine Daiki takkan pernah belajar kalau tidak memakan korban.

Sayang sekali Kuroko terlalu baik hati.

* * *

.

 **acting**

 _{ AU – Actor and Actress | KuroMomo }_

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Juliet."

Dengan kalimat itu, sesi perekaman hari ini telah berakhir. Kuroko mengusap dahi, menyeka peluh yang barangkali bertengger di sana. Gadis di hadapannya mendesah pelan selagi berjalan menuju kursi yang disediakan.

"Huaa~~ Capek sekali~!" gumam Momoi. Bersandar di kursi sambil meregangkan tubuh.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Ya," sahutnya. Menarik kursi lain dan duduk di atas jok. Sedikit mendempetkan kursinya dengan kursi Momoi.

Kru lain lalu lalang; bolak-balik melintas di hadapan Kuroko dan Momoi. Masing-masing membereskan properti yang ada setelah syuting hari ini selesai dilaksanakan.

"Tetsu- _kun_ ," Momoi memanggil. Ceria seperti biasa dengan senyum menghias wajah. "Aktingmu hebat sekali tadi! Aku sampai gemetar melihatnya –padahal Tetsu- _kun_ sedang memainkan peran hehe~" dia mengakhiri ucapan itu dengan tawa kecil. Khas sekali seorang Momoi Satsuki.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih."

"Hei hei, Tetsu- _kun_! Berminat memberitahuku apa yang membuatmu begitu mendalami kalimat terakhir yang kau ucapkan tadi?" goda Momoi. Sekali lagi memasang cengiran kekanakan yang tak pernah lebih manis di mata Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Karena aku memang mencintaimu," Kuroko menjeda. Maniknya beradu langsung dengan iris ceri milik Momoi; keseriusan menonjol jelas di sana. "Momoi- _san_."

Mendengar namanya dan bukan karakternya yang disebut, Momoi merasa seperti lelehan coklat saat itu juga. Lelaki di hadapannya tak pernah bisa ditebak dan dia bersyukur memiliki Kuroko sebagai pasangan hidup.

* * *

.

 **cliché**

 _{ AU – Soulmate Colorverse | MuraKuro }_

.

Murasakibara pikir hidupnya tak bisa lebih membosankan daripada ini.

Pagi dimulai dengan dering alarm, bergetar kencang membangunkannya dari dunia mimpi. Kemudian Murasakibara akan mandi, turun ke bawah dan menikmati sarapan sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Tak jarang berlatih basket sebelum pulang kembali ke rumah.

Klise. Mirip kartun favoritnya semasa kecil dulu –dan kalau boleh jujur, Murasakibara menyesal telah memimpikan kehidupan macam itu.

Oh, luputnya berbagai warna juga semakin menambah datar dunia ini. Orangtuanya bilang, dunia ini indah. Penuh rona menakjubkan.

Namun yang Murasakibara lihat hanyalah abu-abu. Monokrom di semua tempat. Jangan salahkan dia kalau lelaki berambut ungu itu jadi menganggap warna hanyalah omong kosong. Sebab Murasakibara telah menunggu dan semuanya masih tetap abu-abu.

Hari ini pun, dia berjalan lambat seolah masa depannya begitu suram. Ruang peluknya sesak diisi kerumunan _snack_ , berdempet-dempet tak ingin ada yang jatuh. Murasakibara selalu bosan dengan kehidupannya. Begitu klise. Tanpa tantangan. Kalau dia tak punya obsesi aneh pada makanan, entah sebosan apa ia sekarang –mungkin sudah gantung diri saking bosannya.

Dia sengaja mengambil langkah kecil. Lambat, mirip siput. Mulutnya sibuk melumat _maibou_ rasa baru. Enak, dia berpikir. Sementara matanya sipit; similar dengan orang-orang yang mengantuk. Pelajar lain yang berlalu-lalang bergeser, entah menghindarinya atau sekedar tergesa-gesa. Murasakibara tidak peduli.

Lelaki itu tidak peduli hingga satu pemuda menabraknya. Membuatnya limbung ke belakang hingga _snack_ yang ia dekap jatuh berhamburan. Tak ayal pemuda tadi juga ikut jatuh akibat Murasakibara cukup kokoh.

"Maaf," pemuda itu bergumam, segera merangkak menghampiri _snack_ yang bertebaran. "Maaf."

Murasakibara mendengus. Terpaksa membungkuk memunguti camilan kesayangannya –ah, sayang sekali _maibou_ nya jadi kotor. Sudah tak bisa dimakan. Kalimat-kalimat sinis mungkin telah berulangkali meluncur mulus dari bibirnya.

Dia kesal; ingin meluapkan kemarahan saat maniknya beradu pandang dengan hamparan langit tanpa emosi.

Eh– Biru?

Murasakibara mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi; dunia memang penuh gradasi. Warna-warni dunia bercahaya, kemilaunya menarik atensi Murasakibara. Dia tidak pernah melihat warna sebelum sekarang, namun Murasakibara tahu nama-nama dari tiap rona yang ada. Tak perlu diajar; semacam insting.

Pemuda di hadapannya tampak tak kalah kaget, melebarkan kedua bola mata dalam kekaguman total. Mungkin kini mereka terlihat seperti mengalami malfungsi. Ah, siapa peduli.

"Um– halo," pemuda tadi bersuara. Memecah hening dengan vokal lembut. Diteliti lagi, dia punya manik biru dan rambut sewarna. "Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, dan kau –um, apa ya– pasangan jiwaku?" dia diam. Balik menatap si lelaki jangkung.

Namanya Kuroko.

Pertama kali melihatnya, Murasakibara Atsushi tahu dia telah terjerat sorot tanpa ekspresi. Selamanya akan menjadi gumpalan ungu di antara lautan damai biru muda. Sebab dia hanyalah kanvas polos dan Kuroko Tetsuya datang sebagai cat aneka rona. Menoreh warna pada dunia monokrom miliknya.

Katakan saja kali ini Murasakibara menyukai klise yang ia dapatkan.

* * *

.

 **sarapan**

 _{ Future Canon – Established Relationship | MidoKuro }_

.

"Selamat pagi, Midorima- _kun_."

Sapaan itu tetap sama dari hari ke hari namun Midorima tidak pernah bosan mendengarnya. Dia merasa senang, malah. Disambut masuk dengan hangat serta sajian mengepulkan uap, apalagi yang ia butuhkan untuk mengawali hari?

"Pagi, Kuroko."

Oh, mungkin sebuah kecupan. Nanti akan dia pikirkan.

Untuk sekarang, Midorima berjalan masuk, membenarkan simpul dasi sementara lengan kirinya tersampir jas putih. Bersih. Kuroko mengambilnya setelah menarik satu kursi di ruang makan.

"Aku hanya menghangatkan sup sisa kemarin, kuharap Midorima- _kun_ tidak keberatan."

"Tidak apa-apa," Midorima duduk dengan tenang. "Ini sudah cukup."

Ya. Kalaupun Midorima diberi makanan basi, ia tak punya hak untuk menolak. Meski Kuroko sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya bukan berarti dia bisa semena-mena menyuruh. Disuguhkan yang datar saja harusnya bersyukur, apalagi mengingat dia benar-benar payah ketika memasak.

"Bagaimana kabar pasienmu? Apakah penyakitnya sulit ditangani?" tanya Kuroko. Berdiri di seberang selagi memegangi jas. Seulas senyum tak luput dari raut wajahnya.

Midorima menyendok sup untuk disuapkan ke dalam mulut. Jeda sejenak terisi dengan suara kunyahan, adu antara gigi dan makanan. Selepas menelan, lelaki berkacamata itu barulah menjawab.

"Tidak juga. Dia sudah membaik sekarang," ujarnya, menatap heran Kuroko. Mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa pria itu belum makan semenjak kedatangannya.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "Baguslah. Lukaku juga telah membaik."

Midorima mengernyit. "Hasil berontak bocah berambut abu?"

"Ya," Kuroko mengangguk. Memperhatikan bagaimana jemari kiri Midorima masih diperban walau sudah berhenti main basket. "Itu hanya sedikit lecet, Haizaki- _kun_ tidak punya kuku cukup panjang untuk membuatnya berdarah," menggantung ucapan sebentar selagi melihat supnya perlahan habis. "Akan tetapi terima kasih bantuannya, Midorima- _kun_."

Midorima hanya mengangguk. Sengaja memperlambat kunyahan hanya untuk tinggal sedikit lebih lama di sini. Pada dekapan kesunyian sebelum kembali ke hingar-bingar rumah sakit.

* * *

.

 **last**

 _{ Oreshi. Future Canonverse – Apocalypse | AkaKuro }_

.

Desing peluru memekik saat beradu dengan tempurung kepala.

Seijuuro menurunkan senapan, memandang nanar satu zombie yang ambruk ke tanah. Gumpalan otak tercecer keluar, menjijikkan. Di sebelahnya Tetsuya kehabisan peluru, terpaksa menendang sekuat mungkin.

Di sekitar mereka bangunan telah porak-poranda; hancur lebur. Beberapa bergelimpangan mayat, kacanya retak ditembus benda-benda. Bau busuk menguar hebat, begitu menyengat sampai-sampai Tetsuya mau muntah rasanya.

Untuk sekarang mereka aman, namun harus tetap bergerak.

Seijuuro sudah lupa kapan kiamat ini dimulai, yang jelas ia tengah berbahagia atas legalisasi hubungannya dengan Tetsuya. Kemudian para mayat hidup keparat ini muncul mengacaukan segalanya. Terkutuklah dia dan penemuannya. Semoga terbakar habis di neraka nanti, maki Seijuuro.

"Tetsuya," panggilnya begitu melihat satu zombie melangkah di kejauhan. "Ayo, sementara kita harus sembunyi."

Tetsuya lunglai terseret ketika lengannya digenggam kuat oleh Seijuuro yang berlari kecil. Maniknya hampa. Tak ada harapan di sana. Tetsuya tak lagi mengerti apa itu kehidupan semenjak yang ia lihat hanyalah kematian.

Mereka berhenti di toko senjata. Sudah terbengkalai, barangkali pemiliknya telah bertransformasi menjadi monster. Seijuuro sengaja masuk gudang, menguncinya untuk rehat sebentar juga mencari senjata –siapa tahu masih ada. Tetsuya butuh senapan baru (atau isi ulang timah panas).

"Tetsuya, aku menemukan–" ucapannya terhenti saat menyadari Tetsuya terlihat begitu kosong. Seolah tak ada jiwa yang mendiami tubuh lelaki itu.

"Tetsuya?"

"Aku–" lelaki mungil itu bergetar. "Aku– aku digigit, Sei- _kun_."

Seijuuro menjatuhkan tongkat _baseball_ yang ia pegang.

"Saat menendang tadi, aku digigit mereka."

Lantas dia berlari– Seijuuro berlari menghampiri Tetsuya. Pikirannya semakin kacau. Kalut. Ucapan Tetsuya membalut. Absolut.

Pria bermahkotakan helai merah membelalakkan mata. Berjongkok dan mencengkram bahu Tetsuya. "Apa?" dia bertanya. Getir. Ketar-ketir. Mata mereka beradu; Seijuuro berusaha menemukan kebohongan di sana.

Nihil.

"Aku akan berubah, Sei- _kun_."

Seijuuro menolak.

"Aku telah digigit."

Seijuuro ingin berlari. Ingin menjauh dari kejamnya realita tapi dia tak bisa. Tak mampu. Tak kuasa tinggalkan Tetsuya sekalipun dia akan berubah.

Maka dia mengambil langkah baru. Nekat. Seijuuro menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Kalau begitu," mulainya dengan senyum. "Mari kita berubah. Bersama-sama."

Mereka adalah yang terakhir bertahan. Yang terakhir ada dari generasi keajaiban. Yang terakhir dari daerah masing-masing.

Dan ketika jarak antara mereka tereliminasi, baik Seijuuro maupun Tetsuya tahu.

Ini adalah detik terakhir mereka.

* * *

.

 **arranged married**

 _{ AU_ – _Victorian | KuroRi }_

.

Aida Riko menggerutu pelan menatap pantulannya di cermin. Dia tampak cantik dengan gaun yang membalut, namun masalahnya bukan itu.

Hari ini dia akan menikah –lebih tidak masuk akal lagi, dia tidak pernah bertemu calon suaminya.

Ibunda terus menerus mengatakan hal-hal semacam 'kau akan menyukainya' dan 'dia tampan', membuat Riko semakin muak dari hari ke hari. Jikalau memang benar bahwa lelaki ini tampan, akan lebih rasional jika orangtuanya mengizinkan mereka berdua bertemu. Berpapasan saja tak pernah, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa terpesona?

Bah. Perjodohan adalah hal paling memuakkan sedunia.

Akan tetapi yang namanya takdir memang tak bisa ditebak. Riko melihatnya hari ini, di altar, menunggu tenang dengan raut datar. Setelan yang ia gunakan begitu rapi, serasi dengan helaian biru yang tertata indah.

Riko membencinya, namun tak bisa memungkiri perutnya tergelitik ketika mengucap janji sehidup semati pada pria yang baru dikenalnya semenit lalu.

* * *

.

 **café au lait**

 _{ AU – Coffe Shop | HyuKuro }_

.

Kuroko menantinya di tiap selasa pagi.

Dia, seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Selalu membawa laptop tiap kali datang berkunjung. Manik hitamnya dibingkai kacamata. Rambutnya hitam pekat, menonjolkan kesan oriental yang ia miliki. Rahangnya tegas dan badannya tegap; pemain basket, Kuroko pikir. Tipikal orang serius yang punya sisi lembut tersendiri sekali kau berteman dengannya.

Namanya Hyuga Junpei. Kuroko mengenalnya dua bulan yang lalu, ketika lelaki itu pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sini.

Kemudian semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Hyuga senantiasa berkunjung pada selasa, memesan secangkir café au lait dan memakai wifi secara cuma-cuma. Selalu Kuroko yang melayani. Aomine, untuk banyak alasan menolak melayani Hyuga hingga yang tersisa hanyalah ia. Kuroko tidak keberatan. Hyuga terkadang memberinya uang tips –dan selalu ia tolak–, di lain waktu meminta pendapatnya untuk beberapa hal. Kafe mereka bukan kafe besar yang terkenal jadi Kuroko punya banyak waktu luang meladeni pertanyaan Hyuga di sela waktu kerjanya.

Kebetulan hari ini hari selasa.

Lelaki mungil tersebut sudah memulai aktivitas tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Menyapa dua tamu yang datang, mempersilahkan mereka memilih menu sebelum mengantarkannya pada sang bartender. Datang lagi dengan nampan berisi pesanan ada di atas tangan.

Normal seperti biasa, hanya saja Hyuga belum datang.

Kuroko melirik jam dinding. Pukul setengah sembilan. Biasanya gemerincing bel yang menandakan tibanya Hyuga terdengar pada pukul delapan pas. Hal ini belum pernah terjadi dan Kuroko berkerut kening menghadapinya.

Namun dia abai saja. Pikirnya Hyuga tengah sibuk atau apalah. Tak selamanya dia akan datang ke sini.

Pemuda itu menghela napas, berlapang dada mendengar pilihan lagu Kise yang amat menjengkelkan –lagu alay, dia bilang. Nadanya sendu namun liriknya ceria mengentak-entak, entah apa maksudnya. Kuroko heran kenapa remaja masa kini begitu senang mendengar dentum drum diiringi lengking gitar elektrik. Padahal lantunan syahdu _fur elise_ atau _canon in d_ pada gesekan biola lebih menyenangkan baginya.

Aomine ada di sudut, berdiri memperhatikan pelanggan dengan bosan. Nampan dipegang kedua telapak, posisinya menutupi paha ke atas. Celana hitam yang ia kenakan masih rapih karena belum banyak bergerak. Kuroko hendak menghampirinya, hanya saja denting familiar menjajah telinga di saat yang bersamaan.

 _Tling_.

Menoleh, yang terlihat pertama kali adalah Hyuga. Berjalan masuk sambil marah-marah pada sosok menjulang di sebelahnya. Kuroko tidak ingat dia pernah bertemu pria itu sebelumnya. Mungkin teman Hyuga? Sahabat?

Pacar?

Mungkin saja.

Dia mengendikkan bahu, berjalan menghampiri meja favorit Hyuga yang terletak di pojok kanan dekat jendela. Sesuai perkiraan, Hyuga duduk di sana. Lelaki yang mengikutinya, berpostur jangkung dengan rambut cokelat ikut duduk. Menyamankan diri pada kursi yang berhadapan.

"Selamat pagi, selamat datang." Kuroko membungkuk formal, menaruh daftar menu ke meja. "Hendak memesan apa, Tuan?"

"Ah, Kuroko," sapa Hyuga. Mengabaikan selebaran di hadapannya dan memilih menyapa sang pegawai. "Café au lait satu, seperti biasa."

"Baik, Hyuga- _kun_." Kuroko mengangguk. Mencatat pesanan di _notes_ kecil yang sudah disiapkan. "Ada lagi yang hendak dipesan?"

"Anu," lelaki yang datang bersama Hyuga bersuara, meraih selebaran kertas lalu menelitinya seksama. "Aku pesan.. eh.. _cafelatte_ ," dia menengadah, menatap Kuroko tepat di pupil. Ada keramahan di binar-binar yang lelaki itu pancarkan.

"Mohon sabar menunggu selama pesanan dibuatkan," ujar Kuroko, memberi seulas senyum sebelum melenggang pergi membawa catatan pesanan. Lantai yang licin membuat pergerakannya makin lancar. Terlihat seolah-olah ia sedang menari ketika kakinya melayang lalu memijak.

Lima menit kemudian, Kise telah selesai meracik pesanan. Kuroko kembali membawa nampan, di atasnya berdiri kokoh dua gelas. Jemarinya lihai ketika bergerak menaruh kopi-kopi tersebut. Sudah biasa, katanya.

"Selamat menikmati," dia memamerkan senyum. Setelahnya berbalik dan melayani pelanggan lain, sesekali mencuri pandang pada interaksi antara Hyuga dan lelaki itu. Hyuga melontar sarkasme yang dibalas tawa, terjadi berkali-kali. Keduanya begitu dekat. Bahkan ketika selesai bertandang, aura yang melingkupi mereka berdua begitu kental. Sama seperti denting lonceng di saat pintu tertutup. Mengaburkan sosok keduanya dari jarak pandang sang pegawai.

Kuroko menghela napas. Menghampiri meja yang tadi Hyuga duduki untuk membenahi apa-apa saja yang berantakan. Dia menemukan secarik kertas tertinggal waktu mengangkat gelas. Sepertinya sengaja disisipkan di bawah kaki gelas entah apa maksudnya.

Ada deretan kata di sana. Kuroko menyipit saat berusaha membaca.

Tulisannya,

 _Dia saudaraku. Aku masih jomblo kok. - HJ_.

* * *

.

 **darkness becomes you**

 _{ Canon – Teikou | AoKuro }_

.

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku, hanya aku seorang."

Aomine berlari menjauh. Kuroko terpaku di belakang, menatap kosong punggung tersebut yang makin menghilang. Tubuhnya melemas walau berkali-kali otaknya mengingatkan bahwa ini masih di tengah pertandingan.

Fokusnya beralih ke telapaknya sendiri, memperhatikan bagaimana tangan kanannya masih di udara. Masih dalam posisi siap melakukan _fistbump_ seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Kuroko nanar.

Aomine berubah. Dia telah mematahkan janjinya dan walaupun tidak mengucap, Kuroko tahu semuanya berakhir sampai di sini.

Kakinya tak lagi memijak tanah sebab kegelapan telah menelannya.

* * *

.

 **lagom**

 _{ Canonverse | KiyoKuro }_

.

Kiyoshi pikir Kuroko itu, apa ya, istilahnya–

–ah, ya. Lagom.

Dalam bahasa Swedia, lagom memiliki arti hanya cukup. Sesuai takaran.

Dan baginya, Kuroko memang seperti itu. Pemuda itu tidak terlalu manis, tak juga kelewat kuat. Tidak terlalu perhatian namun tetap tak tergolong abai.

Kuroko hanya Kuroko. Pas dalam caranya sendiri.

* * *

.

 **lethe**

 _{ AU – Greek Mythology | HanaKuro }_

.

Terkadang Hanamiya benci hidup di dunia bawah.

Maksudnya, dia sebal sebab saudaranya yang bodoh, Imayoshi dan Kiyoshi mendapat wilayah yang cukup menyenangkan. Imayoshi bisa berleha-leha di atas langit dan Kiyoshi mungkin senang melihat makhluk laut hilir-mudik di daerah kekuasaannya. Sementara dia sendiri duduk di singgasana, bertumpu dagu menyaksikan ratusan arwah diadili sebelum pergi ke destinasi masing-masing. Yang baik bisa bersenang-senang dan yang jahat disiksa. Kalau beruntung mungkin mereka akan bereinkarnasi untuk selanjutnya kembali lagi.

Ya. Tidak lebih dari itu. Hanamiya jarang ikut campur kecuali kasus beberapa penjahat kelas kakap yang mendapat perhatian khusus darinya. Selebihnya dia duduk di singgasana atau merayu beberapa wanita fana di bumi selagi menghabiskan sisa hidupnya yang abadi. Entah kapan para _moirae_ memutus benang emas miliknya.

Ah. Andai saja dia licik waktu itu –bisa jadi dia tak akan terjebak di sini.

Di waktu lain, Hanamiya betah-betah saja di _underworld_. Cerberus mungkin tidak mampu menghiburnya –dan lagi anjing itu sibuk menjaga pintu masuk pengadilan–, tapi ada beberapa makhluk lain yang mampu menarik perhatiannya.

Haizaki misalnya. Penjelmaan sungai _styx_ itu bisa bertingkah sangat bodoh dan ugal-ugalan. Dia senang membakar kenangan para manusia fana –tak jarang bersama pemiliknya. Sejauh ini dia melaksanakan tugas dengan baik, Haizaki hanya pernah kecolongan satu kali.

Hanya saja, kalau mau jujur, yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah perwujudan sang sungai Lethe. Rambutnya biru muda, sering mengingatkan Hanamiya pada langit di atas bumi. Suaranya lembut namun datar. Tak bisa ditebak bagaimana emosinya.

Personifikasi Lethe adalah Kuroko, dan Hanamiya pikir dia punya sejumput langit juga sepercik laut di dalam sini. Karena Kuroko adalah sungai; dan sungai ialah bagian laut. Sebab Kuroko memiliki netra serta surai biru, secerah langit di pagi hari.

Sesungguhnya Lethe adalah tempat di mana ingatan bermuara. Para manusia fana –dan mungkin dewa sepertinya– akan kehilangan memori sekali kaki menyelam ke dalam. Pun ketika mereka berendam lagi, ingatan-ingatan secara berangsur-angsur akan pulih kembali.

Berbicara tentang Lethe, selama Hanamiya mendekam di sini, Kuroko telah menjalankan tugas sama baiknya dengan Haizaki. Boleh jadi lebih baik. Di waktu senggang Kuroko dengan senang hati menemani atasannya berbincang. Mengenai Olympus, mengenai berita terhangat di kalangan manusia fana, semuanya. Menjadi personifikasi Lethe membuat Kuroko tahu apa-apa saja memori tiap orang yang terbasuh, luntur lalu menyatu dengannya.

(mungkin tidak ya, Lethe juga bisa menghapus keburukan perilaku?

Hanamiya pikir mungkin iya.)

* * *

.

 **to the top**

 _{ AU – Traveller | KiyoKuro }_

.

"Kamu sudah lelah?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng, punggung tangan menyeka titik peluh di dahi. Kiyoshi hanya bisa tersenyum tahu Kuroko tak akan jujur. Mungkin tak ingin dihalangi dari kecintaannya terhadap tebing terjal.

Mereka bertemu sebulan yang lalu. Pada saat dedaunan gugur disertai sepoi angin, pada motel kecil di daerah terpencil, pada waktu gemerlap gemintang menyalurkan indahnya. Sesungguhnya hanya berawal dari percakapan kecil antara dua pengunjung. Namun begitu tahu Kuroko juga seorang _backpacker_ yang senang mengintip peta untuk kemudian dijelajah, Kiyoshi langsung berujar, _hey, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?_

Kuroko bimbang kemudian setuju, sebab berpetualang seorang diri kurang memuaskan. Bertemu seorang dengan hobi sama jelas tak boleh diabaikan. Ada sedikit masalah gara-gara perbedaan latar keduanya. Kuroko ialah penakluk gunung sementara Kiyoshi seorang pecinta terumbu karang. Berbeda medan artinya berbeda destinasi, tapi semuanya selesai ketika Kiyoshi mengalah. Memutuskan ikut menemani mendaki undakan langit.

"Kiyoshi- _san_ , ada apa?"

Tersentak, lelaki berambut cokelat itu menggeleng pelan. Mengukir lengkung sebagaimana kebiasaan. "Tidak," jawabnya jujur. Kakinya bergerak lagi, menyelaraskan irama dengan tungkai milik Kuroko. "Aku hanya teringat sesuatu."

Kuroko ikut tersenyum. Tidak mengatakan apapun tetapi Kiyoshi tahu lelaki ini ingin lebih cepat mencapai puncak. Gunung Salak punya sejuta misteri dan barangkali itu yang membuatnya bersemangat.

"Oh, Kuroko,"

Iris biru meliriknya dari samping. "Ya?"

"Setelah ini kita harus ke Pulau Seribu," ucap Kiyoshi jenaka. "Sesekali kamu harus lepas dari gunung. Kudengar laut pulau itu indah."

Kuroko mengangkat kedua alis. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menyelam, Kiyoshi- _san_."

"Bukan masalah," Kiyoshi mengendikkan bahu. "Kita bisa naik _banana boat_ , dan kalau aku cukup kuat, aku akan membawakanmu tiram dengan mutiara di dalamnya dari dasar lautan."

* * *

.

 **arti maaf**

 _{ Canon – After Winter Cup| KuroSaku }_

.

Sakurai Ryo tidak mengerti kenapa ia sering meminta maaf.

Jadi ketika sang pemain bayangan Seirin tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu, ia tidak bisa berkutik. Hanya menatap gugup es krim di tangan yang sedikit demi sedikit meleleh terkikis angin. Kakinya yang berayun telah berhenti, duduknya jadi tidak nyaman.

Kuroko di sebelahnya tidak lagi bersuara. Mulutnya sibuk mengecap manis gulali, tak acuh pada pandangan heran dari orang yang berlalu-lalang. Sakurai kira Kuroko akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti, _kenapa tidak dijawab?_ , tapi nyatanya tidak. Lagi-lagi ia menyalahkan diri sendiri dalam hati, disusul terngiangnya pertanyaan yang Kuroko ajukan sedetik kemudian.

"Kalau memang tidak mau dijawab tidak apa-apa, Sakurai- _kun_."

Sakurai menggeleng. "Maaf, tapi bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa alasannya," sahutnya dengan jujur. Irisnya bergerak-gerak, kentara sekali diselimuti gelisah. "Maafkan aku."

Sejenak, Kuroko berhenti mengemut gulali. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Sakurai- _kun_."

"I-iya. Maaf."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Datang pada satu kesimpulan bahwa Sakurai terlalu sering menyalahkan diri sendiri meski tidak ada hubungannya. Atau mungkin dia terlalu penakut hingga merasa semua yang terjadi adalah kesalahannya? Siapa tahu.

"Ah, Sakurai- _kun_. Apakah kau mau menemaniku membeli makanan ringan? Aku sedikit lapar dan kupikir Sakurai- _kun_ juga."

Sakurai terhenyak. "O-oke. Maaf merepotkan."

Siapa peduli. Malam ini Kuroko hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk mengenalnya lebih dalam.

* * *

.

 **tired**

 _{ AU – Singer | KiKuro }_

.

"Huaa! Kuroko- _cchi_ , hari ini sibuk sekali- _ssu_! Aku kan jadi capek!"

Kuroko terbatuk kala lengan Kise mendekapnya erat-erat. Kuat sekali hingga terasa seperti dicekik alih-alih pelukan.

"Kise- _kun_ , tolong lepaskan. Aku sedang mengurus jadwalmu untuk minggu depan," tolak Kuroko, berusaha menyingkirkan lengan itu. Pandangannya terhadap kumpulan berkas di hadapan jadi terbatas. Kesal juga karena pekerjaannya sudah menumpuk, ditambah lagi kehadiran si pirang yang menyebalkan.

Beginilah resiko menjadi manajer dari Kise Ryota.

Kise cemberut, akhirnya menurut. "Kuroko- _cchi_ jahat! Aku kan cuma mau peluk,"

Kuroko tidak mengacuhkannya. Malah menyodorkan satu kertas dari sekian yang ada pada Kise, tak lupa disertai ekspresi polos yang biasa. "Ini, apa Kise- _kun_ tidak apa-apa dengan jadwal ini? Aku baru menyetujui beberapa. Sementara sisanya," dia menyodorkan kertas lain. "Mungkin bisa Kise- _kun_ tentukan sendiri."

Sang idola meraihnya, matanya meneliti tiap isi dari tabel yang ada. Alisnya terangkat sementara bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. Gumam pelan meluncur keluar, terdengar setipis angin.

"Ehh, ini padat- _ssu_ ," Kise menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Kok banyak sih?"

Kuroko menghela napas. "Itu karena kau baru naik daun, Kise- _kun_."

"Aku tidak mau ah," ucapan itu membuat Kuroko melotot sekaligus mengerutkan kening. "Aku mau ambil _break_ dulu,"

"Kenapa? Popularitasmu baru melejit akhir-akhir ini, Kise- _kun_. Jangan membuatnya sia-sia hanya karena liburan tidak penting."

Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya. Persis seperti anak TK yang tidak dituruti keinginannya. "Biar saja. Aku kan mau jalan-jalan bareng Kuroko _-cchi_ seminggu ke depan."

"Jalan-jalan?" ulang Kuroko, disambut angguk semangat dari lelaki di hadapannya.

"Iya. Aku mau kita jalan-jalan ke Indonesia, he he he. Katanya di sana banyak tempat pariwisata yang menarik- _ssu_ ,"

Sebenarnya Kuroko senang, hanya saja, dalam dunia kerja ia dipaksa profesional. Mendahulukan tugas di atas hasrat pribadi. Jadi dengan berat hati ia menggeleng, mengatakan, "Tidak boleh, Kise- _kun_. Jangan tinggalkan pekerjaan untuk hal semacam itu."

Sayang seribu sayang, yang namanya Kise Ryota pasti membangkang.

"Hee? Kenapa- _ssu_?" pertanyaan itu lebih terdengar seperti rengekan, kalau boleh jujur. "Biarkan saja aku tidak terkenal lagi, kan aku masih punya kafe pribadi he he he. Lagipula ini hanya seminggu, Kuroko- _cchi_. Fansku tidak akan kabur dalam waktu sesingkat itu," dia berdalih. Matanya berbinar memohon belas kasihan. Rayuan.

"Ya? Boleh ya?"

Kuroko mendesah.

"Kalau begitu, kau sendiri yang akan membicarakannya dengan Akashi- _kun_. Aku tidak mau repot-repot meminta izin untukmu, Kise- _kun_."

Kise melompat, memeluk dan mencium pipi Kuroko sebelum berputar-putar di ruang kerja Kuroko yang serba minimalis. Dia bersorak gembira sebab, _yeay, Kuroko-cchi memang yang terbaik-ssu!_

Kuroko tidak tahu apakah keputusannya kali ini baik atau buruk.

* * *

.

 **melodi**

 _{ Bokushi. AU – Pianist | AkaKuro }_

.

"Kau salah nada lagi, Tetsuya."

Lantunan _moonlight sonata_ yang mengalun merdu dari piano lantas terhenti. Jemari lentik sang pemain diam di tempat, seolah tak tahu lagi hendak mengetuk tuts mana. Mungkin memang sengaja sebab Kuroko Tetsuya menghela napas panjang mendengar komentar mentor sekaligus kekasihnya.

"Tapi yang Midorima- _kun_ contohkan padaku kemarin seperti ini, Akashi- _kun_ ," sanggah Kuroko. Lirikannya datar namun Akashi tahu ada selipan jenuh di antara kilatan manik itu.

Akashi menggeleng, masih bertahan pada posisi berdiri agak jauh dari Kuroko. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Shintaro itu pemain biola, tahu apa dia tentang piano," dia berkata diselingi seringai tipis. "Permainanmu tidak akan bersinkronisasi denganku kalau terus seperti ini, Tetsuya."

Benar. Resital sebentar lagi dan Kuroko sudah harus bisa menyelaraskan ketukan dengan melodi hasil Akashi. Percuma meminta Akashi yang menyesuaikan; sosok itu absolut. Apapun yang ia katakan selalu benar, tipikal perfeksionis. Tak jarang ia kena sembur elegan hanya karena satu-dua kesalahan.

"Seharusnya kau minta kuajari saja agar lebih mudah. Mengawasi permainanmu dari sini takkan membuat nada kita saling menyambung."

Tahu tak ada jalan lain, Kuroko hanya mengangguk pasrah. Membiarkan Akashi mendekat dan jari mereka bersentuhan meski menghiraukan dagu Akashi yang bertumpu pada puncak kepalanya. Jemari lelaki itu membimbingnya kepada not-not yang sesuai. Mendayu bersama tempo yang memang sempurna.

Oh, Akashi juga pandai mengambil kesempatan, kalau mau tahu.

* * *

.

 **bianglala**

 _{ AR – Same Grade | KuroRi }_

.

Berada di tingkat akhir itu menjemukkan.

Tengok saja Aomine yang kian hari kian malas belajar. Jangankan membaca, menyentuh buku saja tidak dilakukan. Dia datang ke sekolah hanya untuk presensi, kemudian membolos ke atap dan tidur di sana. Momoi sampai kelimpungan dibuatnya.

Beruntung Kuroko tidak begitu. Lelaki itu giat belajar setiap hari karena sadar hari-hari terakhir di SMA layak dijalani sepenuh hati. Siapa tahu sudah besar nanti jadi kenangan indah. Bermain basket tetap jalan, tapi belajar pasti nomor satu. Aida Riko senang dia tidak perlu repot mengurusi Kuroko. Kadang Momoi mengeluh mengenai Aomine dan Riko bisa dengan sombongnya memamerkan Kuroko yang mandiri.

Heh. Tidak apa kalah dalam ukuran dada, yang penting pacarnya lebih unggul.

Meski begitu, ada kalanya lelaki itu merasakan jenuh. Kuroko kadang nakal, melewatkan waktu belajar dan malah asyik membaca majalah _sport_ langganannya. Tidak sering sih, Riko juga tidak mempermasalahkannya karena mengerti lelahnya Kuroko. Dia juga mengalaminya.

Kecuali hari ini sepertinya.

Riko bersungut-sungut, mengeratkan pegangan pada ujung lengan jaketnya sendiri. Udara dingin hingga membekukan napas namun Kuroko malah mengajaknya ke pasar malam. Diperparah lagi minggu depan ada ujian matematika, Kuroko sudah belajar (katanya), tapi kan dia belum!

"Kuroko- _kun_ , kalau tahu akan dipaksa ke sini, aku tidak akan menerima ajakanmu." Riko mendengus. "Kupikir kau minta ditemani ke toko buku."

Kuroko hanya tersenyum. "Tidak akan lama, Riko- _san_. Hanya naik bianglala saja."

Ah, mungkin Riko tidak menyesal-menyesal amat. Karena rengkuhan Bima Sakti saat gondola yang ia dan Kuroko naiki ada di puncak memang cukup membayar semua.

* * *

.

 **black pearl**

 _{ AU – Fairytale | KagaKuro }_

.

Kagami termenung menatap mutiara hitam di tepi lautan.

Sebagai nelayan, dia sudah pasti tergoda untuk mengambil benda itu. Harganya mahal. Jika dijual Kagami bisa kenyang selama tiga-empat hari ke depan. Di sisi lain, akal Kagami bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa mutiara ini ada di tepian. Tak masuk akal tanpa adanya kerang yang melindungi. Apalagi ini tepian laut, dangkal. Mungkin airnya hanya setengah betis Kagami.

Masa bodoh. Selama dia kenyang kenapa harus peduli?

Dengan sedikit senyum keraguan di wajah, Kagami melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam air asin. Dingin menyambutnya, menggelitik urat-urat di tubuh kekar itu. Mangata menjejak memberi jalan. Kagami bersuka cita menyambutnya, menempatkan tiap langkah pada sinar yang dipantulkan. Dersik angin membelai dedaunan kelapa mengisi keheningan dan Kagami tetap terfokus pada pancaran hitam, terpantul akibat sinar rembulan.

Lelaki itu, setelah memantapkan hati bahwa, _ini tidak apa-apa_ , tersenyum lebar. Kagami membungkuk, tangannya hendak menggapai mutiara hitam di bawah air.

Lalu keajaiban terjadi.

Mutiara itu meledak. Hasilnya menimbulkan buih-buih putih, terasa panas ketika satu meletup di kaki Kagami. Pemuda bersurai merah gradasi hitam itu terperangah. Dengan mata lebar melangkah mundur kemudian terjatuh di pesisir.

Buihnya semakin banyak. Meletup-letup seperti air yang dimasak.

Kagami duduk dalam ketidakpercayaan. Matanya membelalak seirama dengan telapaknya yang mencengkram erat bulir-bulir pasir. Meraup semampunya untuk menyalurkan emosi yang ia rasakan.

Air laut menjadi panas; Kagami buru-buru mundur lebih jauh menghindari kontak langsung.

Lima detik kemudian, kabut mulai muncul. Melingkupi daerah meledaknya mutiara tadi, mengurangi jarak pandang Kagami. Semakin tebal di tiap putaran jarum jam, hingga akhirnya secara sempurna memenuhi retina sang pelayan dengan abu-abu.

Lima belas detik kemudian, angin laut mengikis kabut perlahan-lahan.

Tiga puluh detik selanjutnya, Kagami melihat ada sosok di dalam kabut. Yang pertama ia tangkap adalah sosok itu memiliki iris setinggi langit. Terasa seperti membawa seluruh masalahnya terbang untuk sejenak; menghanyutkan.

"Halo," suaranya lembut bak riak kolam di pagi hari. "Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, pelindung laut bagian barat. Terima kasih, dan selamat karena telah menemukanku."

Kagami geming. Mulutnya tak lagi mengatup.

"Barangkali ada yang diperlukan, aku akan membantu sebisa mungkin. Semua yang menjaga laut adalah temanku."

Dua permintaan mungkin tak masalah. Kagami hanya ingin hidup berkecukupan, serta memiliki seseorang yang menemani.

Itu saja.

* * *

.

 **treasure**

 _{ AU – Mafia. Semacam 'sneak peek' dari Selcouth | NashKuro }_

.

Nash Gold Jr. terbahak puas melihat sosok di hadapannya.

Kuroko berlutut, jejak memar berbekas –banyak sekali. Perutnya bergejolak hebat lantaran puluhan tendangan yang ia terima. Sudut bibirnya mengejang, pendarahan. Tetes semerah saga meniti jalan hingga ke dagu. Dia sudah lemah; sudah ingin muntah, tapi enggan untuk menyerah.

Pada akhirnya Nash masih terpukau atas sosok ini. Atas semangat perjuangan si monyet peliharaan grup saingannya. Sudah dipukuli, ditendangi namun ia masih berapi-api. Nash pikir dia sudah gila masih mau menyimpan rahasia.

"Masih ingin berusaha?" tanya Nash, meraih kasar dagu Kuroko. "Kini aku mengerti kenapa mereka mau-maunya memelihara seorang lemah seperti dirimu."

Dia melepas cengkraman, sebagai ganti melancarkan tamparan. Nash tertawa. Bilang bahwa ia psikopat dan ia takkan mengumpat. Tidak ada pemimpin mafia yang tidak gila, begitu katanya.

Angin menusuk kulit via robekan baju di sana-sini. Kuroko menggigil. Ingin memeluk dirinya sendiri namun tak bisa. Ada borgol sial merantai pergerakannya; dia hanya bisa berlutut dan mengerang.

Nash tidak berhenti. Dia pikir dia sudah menang telak, sudah mutlak. Karena harta karun saingannya telah berpindah tangan. Vorpal Swords sudah jelas dikalahkan.

Maka dia menyeringai kejam. Melirik pada Jason, kemudian berkata, _bawa dia ke kamarku, Vorpal Swords sudah jelas akan mengincarnya lebih dahulu_.

Alibi. Kuroko tahu nasib buruk apa yang akan menimpanya.

Pun begitu, di saat seperti ini Kuroko masih percaya adanya keajaiban. Untuknya.

Dan untuk Nash.

* * *

.

 **i think**

 _{ Canonverse – After Seirin vs Too | ImaKuro }_

.

"Kenapa kau menungguku di pinggir gerbang?"

Imayoshi memutar sedotan di dalam gelas. Tanda tanya besar masih menghantui benaknya, tentang mengapa Kuroko diam di sudut sambil menggosok-gosok kedua telapak. Katanya bukan menunggu Aomine, makanya Imayoshi makin penasaran.

"Itu," Kuroko menggantung ucapan, bibirnya menghisap cairan lewat sedotan. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah yang orang katakan tentang Imayoshi _-san_ memang benar adanya."

Sang kapten tim Too mengangkat kedua alisnya. Jelas tertarik dengan topik yang diangkat.

"Memang menurut mereka aku bagaimana?"

Kuroko hendak menjawab ketika punggungnya bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Menengok, dia mendapati satu pelayan meminta maaf telah membenturkan nampannya secara tidak sengaja. Kuroko mengangguk, _tidak apa-apa_. Imayoshi hanya memperhatikan lewat pandangan datar.

"Jadi?" sang senior mengulang, menyeruput pelan jus jeruk yang tadi dipesan.

"Ah, ya," Kuroko tersenyum canggung. Kembali memusatkan atensi pada Imayoshi. "Soal itu–"

"Apa benar Imayoshi- _san_ licik?"

Imayoshi termangu mendengarnya. Wah, tak disangka sekali si pengamat menanyakan hal ini di antara seribu satu bahan gunjingan lainnya.

Seringai samar menggurat diri di wajah lelaki yang lebih tua. "Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?"

Kuroko mengangkat kedua bahu, bibir bawah dimajukan sedikit. "Pendapat pribadiku, iya. Imayoshi- _san_ licik. Tapi aku mau mendengar penuturanmu sendiri."

– _jadi kalau kau jawab tidak, kusimpulkan kau juga munafik, Imayoshi-san_.

Imayoshi mempertegas seringainya.

"Kupikir," dia berdiri dari kursinya. Lantas mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. Tangannya bergerak, meraih benda itu, menempelkannya ke bibir lalu disesap pelan. Imayoshi meminum _vanilla shake_ Kuroko menggunakan sedotan yang sama dengan pemiliknya.

"Aku memang licik," kemudian dia menaruh uang di meja dan melenggang keluar dari sana.

* * *

.

 **similiarity**

 _{ Canonverse | MayuKuro }_

.

Kuroko menemukan banyak kesamaan antara dirinya dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Seperti, dia dan lelaki itu sama-sama suka membaca _light novel_. Mereka berdua sama-sama punya aura keberadaan tipis hingga menjadi pemain bayangan di tim masing-masing. Keduanya minim ekspresi namun bukan berarti mereka tak memiliki emosi.

Kalaupun ada yang berbeda antara mereka, Kuroko pikir itu adalah di saat seperti ini.

"Apa ini, Mayuzumi- _kun_?" Kuroko mengernyit ketika diserahi kantong plastik hitam. Si pelaku menatap dalam netra birunya.

"Novel," jawabnya singkat. Semakin membuat Kuroko bingung pada semua ini.

"Novel apa?"

"Baca saja."

"Jangan katakan kalau ini novel _ero_ , Mayuzumi- _kun_. Aku tidak suka bacaan seperti itu," ujar Kuroko, datar tapi lawan bicaranya paham dia tengah mengutarakan ketidaksukaan.

Mayuzumi hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Selingan di waktu luang," begitu dia membela diri.

* * *

.

 **sesekali**

 _{ Canonverse – Teikou. Kinda sequel to Hypocrite | MuraKuro }_

.

Kuroko itu pasif.

Murasakibara tergolong malas.

Orang-orang sering mencap hubungan mereka berdua tidak ada cocok-cocoknya. Tidak benar, tapi juga tidak salah. Antara mereka berdua memang terkesan datar. Selain disebabkan sifat natural keduanya, faktor lain adalah perbedaan idealisme ketika menyangkut basket.

Ya. Murasakibara tidak akan menepis fakta bahwa kadang dia iri dengan Aomine dan Kise yang bisa terlibat percakapan (meski hanya pertengkaran konyol) selama berjam-jam. Juga dengan Midorima dan Akashi yang seringkali bersama hanya untuk urusan sepele macam jadwal latihan.

Dia tidak pernah mengungkapkan, tapi gerak-gerik sudah cukup mencerminkan isi hatinya.

Makanya Murasakibara senang ketika sesekali bisa menyentuh Kuroko tanpa penolakan. Walau itu hanya sekadar peluk tak langsung dari belakang. Dengan dagunya bertumpu pada helaian biru Kuroko, jemari yang sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk remah camilan, buku yang Kuroko baca selagi bersandar di dadanya serta kakinya yang –jauh– lebih panjang membentengi tungkai Kuroko, bagi Murasakibara itu sudah cukup.

Sungguh.

* * *

.

 **hidden tales**

 _{ AU – Royalty | AofemKuro }_

.

Aomine Daiki, pangeran serta pewaris tunggal tahta kerajaan Too.

Kesan yang ia miliki buruk, sebab meskipun memiliki wajah rupawan, sang pangeran seringkali melakukan pemberontakan terhadap aturan istana. Dimulai dari membolos latihan panahan dan pedang (dia beralasan, _ah, biar saja. Yang bisa mengalahkanku kan cuma aku seorang_ ), pembangkangan kecil seperti tidak melaksanakan perintah raja hingga pelanggaran besar karena telah melewati dinding pembatas wilayah tanpa seizin ayahanda tercintanya.

Bosan dengan keluhan para pelayan, sang raja mulai mencari alternatif lain. Dipilihlah cara instan menaklukan anaknya. Yaitu dengan menikahkannya pada putri kerajaan Seirin yang terkenal, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Bukan main rintangan yang raja hadapi. Ternyata ayah Tetsuya, Junpei, over-protektif terhadap putrinya. Harus berulangkali memberikan sesajen demi memperoleh restu yang diperlukan.

Saat bertemu secara formal, Pangeran Daiki menolak. Dia berkata dengan sinis,

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan perempuan berdada rata sepertinya."

Jelas saja baginda raja marah, sudah susah dicarikan jodoh malah dibuang. Daiki dipaksa menikah, sementara Tetsuya tidak keberatan meski sudah dicerca seperti itu. Beruntung Raja Junpei tidak tahu. Kalau tahu, habislah sudah.

Tiga tahun setelahnya, Daiki dan Tetsuya punya anak. Namanya Chihiro serta Taiga. Chihiro mirip dengan mamanya, juga sering membantu mama. Sementara Taiga mirip papa tapi dekat dengan mama. Tidak ada yang dekat dengan Daiki. Chihiro pernah bilang, _mah, aku ga percaya kalau dia papah kita_.

Tetsuya tersenyum lembut, mengelus rambut anak tertuanya. "Kenapa sayang?"

"Kita kan putih. Masa papah item sendiri," itu Taiga yang menjawab. Karma memang ada ternyata.

Daiki toh tidak kecewa. Dia jadi raja yang dihormati serta bijaksana, punya keluarga kecil yang bahagia, itu semua berkat Tetsuya.

Dada memang bukan segalanya.

* * *

.

 **a walk along the shore**

 _{ Canonverse | TakaKuro }_

.

Kuroko tersenyum maklum melihat Takao yang berlari kecil menjejak pasir.

Di sebelah mereka pantai berdebur. Ombak silih berganti mengejar satu sama lain, kadang yang jauh menyapa lembut telapak kaki. Bayu ikut meramaikan suasana yang sesungguhnya sepi bagi manusia, memaksa nyiur untuk melambai ke arah mereka. Hanya ada mereka berdua di pantai, tapi Takao senang sebab tidak akan ada yang mengganggu.

Takao berhenti berlari di depan gubuk tua, memegang lututnya sendiri sambil menetralkan napas. Jauh di belakang Kuroko terkekeh pelan. Diam-diam mengambil fotonya lewat lensa _smartphone_ nya. Takao masih berdiam hingga Kuroko berhasil sampai ke sebelahnya. Sepertinya sengaja menunggu.

Shutoku kalah melawan Seirin, Takao tentu saja dendam. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya. Winter Cup telah berakhir, Seirin pasti lelah melawan Rakuzan. Begitu juga Kuroko yang memang mengambil peran penting. Jadi Takao secara sukarela mengajak lelaki itu ke sini, sekadar menanggalkan sejenak penat yang menghampiri.

"Indah, ya?" adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang Takao ucapkan. Kuroko mengangguk. Sejujurnya agak heran kenapa pria itu tidak banyak bicara semenjak pertama kali meninggalkan jejak di pasir putih. Kuroko tidak mau ambil pusing dan terus berjalan beriringan di samping Takao. Mereka datang ke sini hanya untuk berjalan-jalan, tidak lebih. Hanya menikmati sinkronisasi debur ombak dengan semilir angin. Mengagumi sinar lembut matahari di penghujung hari.

Tapi ketika Takao mengajak Kuroko untuk membangun istana pasir, dia setuju.

* * *

.

 **as usual**

 _{ Future Canonverse – Domestic | KuroMomo }_

.

"Selamat pagi, Tetsu- _kun_."

Ada ciuman lembut mengarah pada pipi Tetsuya, membangunkannya dari dua-tiga mimpi yang dialami. Ranjang terasa sempit, aneh. Namun Tetsuya segera sadar bahwa anaknya sudah dua tahun. Ikut tidur di antara dia dan Momoi–

–ah, bukan. Nama wanita itu sekarang Kuroko Satsuki.

Saat membuka mata, yang pertama muncul di manik Tetsuya adalah Satsuki yang tengah tersenyum. Manis. Tubuhnya sedikit banyak lebih besar sebab telah melahirkan anak pertamanya, tapi Tetsuya tak mengapa. Dia masih cantik baginya, masih sama-sama hangat seperti dahulu.

Anaknya ikut bangun mendengar decitan ranjang. Si bocah melihat ibunya, lantas mengangkat tangan lalu bergumam, _mamaa~!_ , khas sekali. Satsuki meraih, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara kemudian mempertemukan hidung mereka. Katanya, _wah, jagoan mama sudah bangun_. Anaknya tertawa geli melihat sang ibu mengeluarkan ekspresi lucu.

Sementara Tetsuya tersenyum. Bahagia melihat keluarga kecilnya di pagi hari tertawa asyik. Dalam hati memanjat syukur pada Tuhan telah dikaruniai Satsuki juga anaknya yang manis.

Seperti biasa, Tetsuya mencium Satsuki di pipi, menggendong anaknya selama lima menit sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi. Bersiap karena harus bertemu anak-anak lain di TK tempat ia mengajar.

Tahun depan, anaknya juga jadi anak didiknya di TK.

* * *

.

 **a mortal's forever**

 _{ AU – Trojan War | KiKuro }_

.

Kise terbelalak begitu melihat barisan Yunani di hadapannya.

Bukan, bukan karena ia gentar. Sebagai prajurit Troya, dia telah melewati banyak perang. Telah menyaksikan banyak darah. Kise hanya…. terkejut. Ya, mungkin itu kata yang tepat.

Hanya karena dia melihat Kuroko - _cchi_ ada di antara barisan prajurit Yunani.

Selama dua tahun Kise mengenalnya, jatuh cinta dengannya, dia tidak tahu kalau Kuroko adalah seorang pejuang. Terlebih bagian dari Yunani.

Kuroko memang menghilang seminggu lalu, Kise hanya tidak menyangka mereka akan bertemu kembali pada pertarungan. Pada pertempuran yang menjurangi hubungan.

Terkadang dewa dan dewi begitu lucu, merencanakan sesuatu seperti ini. Sesuatu yang jelas-jelas berada di luar penalarannya. Dari awal Kise sudah tahu semua ini tabu; dia bukan Apollo yang bisa menarik lelaki sesuka hati. Bukan juga Zeus, pemilik kekuasaan mutlak atas dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya Kise Ryota, hanya Kise yang sialnya malah jatuh hati ke sesama pria. Ke satu lelaki yang mendengar namanya saja sudah menjadi candu, _Kuroko-cchi, Kuroko-cchi_.

Salah satu dari mereka akan mati hari ini.

Atau mungkin keduanya.

Sial. Kise jadi merasa hidupnya lebih menyedihkan daripada Helen dan Paris. Lebih sengsara dibanding cinta mereka; Kise sudah membisikkan kata _selamanya kita bersama_ di telinga Kuroko dan kini ia akan ingkar.

Seruan perang telah membuktikan bahwa selamanya hanyalah omong kosong, hanyalah kemustahilan bagi manusia fana sepertinya.

Sebab Kise bukan dewa.

Hanya pejuang yang ingin mendengar detak jantung sang cinta.

* * *

.

 **forever 18**

 _{ AU – Soulmate Agingverse | NashKuro }_

.

Nash sudah berumur delapan belas sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Di dunia tempatnya tinggal, orang-orang tidak akan bertambah usia lebih dari delapan belas sebelum mereka bertemu pasangan hidupnya. Setelah itu mereka bisa menghabiskan sisa waktu bersama-sama, saling menjaga satu sama lain.

Lucu. Nash pikir planet yang ia tinggali tak lebih dari sebuah sirkus bodoh, karena dia belum sekali pun bertambah tua meski sudah bertemu macam-macam orang.

' _Dia' punya aura yang berbeda. Percayalah, kau akan langsung mengenali begitu melihatnya._

Sampah. Percaya sekali monyet-monyet itu pada feses yang disodorkan.

Awalnya Nash pikir begitu.

Hari ini di ujung jalan, terdempet banyak pejalan kaki lelaki itu melihat seseorang berambut biru diam di bawah lampu lalu lintas. Kepalanya menunduk. Nash tidak tahu ia kerasukan apa tapi tiba-tiba tungkainya bergerak; berlari, menabrak banyak orang tanpa sekalipun mengucap maaf. Nash hanya merasa ada yang berbeda dari orang itu.

Dia terbatuk, tanpa sengaja menubruk bahu sosok tadi. Lampu lalu lintas dengan segera berubah dari merah ke hijau, membiarkan kendaraan lalu lalang di jalan raya.

Sosok –lelaki– itu menoleh. Menampakkan gemerlap terang iris birunya.

"Ah, halo," dia menyapa. "Sepertinya aku pasanganmu, ya?"

Nash mendengus. Konyol sekali.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya," lelaki itu memberikan senyum hangat.

Yang lebih tinggi acuh tak acuh. "Nash Gold Jr."

Kuroko tidak terpengaruh oleh kalimat singkat tersebut, lebih memilih mengenal lebih lanjut calon teman sisa hidupnya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Nash- _san_. Kalau boleh tahu, berapa lama kau telah berumur delapan belas?"

Nash enggan, mendelik marah pada lelaki itu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi ada selubung aneh yang menghasutnya terbawa api emosi tiap menatap manik biru Kuroko.

"Kutebak dua tahun?"

"Hm,"

Kuroko tertawa kecil. "Ha ha ha, begitu. Aku sendiri delapan belas sejak dua abad yang lalu."

Nash tersentak. Matanya membelalak lebar.

"Bagai–"

Belum sempat dia selesaikan kalimat, Kuroko telah mendorongnya. Menyebabkan ia hilang keseimbangan, limbung lalu jatuh ke belakang.

Hal terakhir yang Nash ketahui adalah Kuroko menyeringai, ada cahaya menyilaukan dari kanan sebelum disusul suara klakson yang saling bersahutan.

Kemudian semuanya gelap.

"Aku delapan belas sejak dua abad yang lalu," Kuroko tersenyum manis. "Dan selamanya akan tetap begitu. Setiap lima tahun kau lahir kembali kemudian mati olehku. Jadi tidak perlu repot-repot mencariku, sayang."

* * *

.

 **every**

 _{ AU – Magical Creatures | KagaKuro }_

.

Hari ini Kuroko datang lebih cepat ke gua.

Alasannya sederhana. Hari ini adalah titik balik matahari musim panas, dan sudah pasti ada kejutan menantinya di dalam sana. Sebenarnya bukan sebab Kuroko telah melihatnya tiga-empat kali, tapi dia tak pernah luput dari ketidakpercayaan setiap kali maniknya memandang hal tersebut.

Begitu dia sampai di mulut gua, langkah kakinya menggema ke pelosok. Berdentum laksana perkusi miliknya. Tapi tidak ada geram rendah ataupun gaung mahakeras seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Kuroko tersenyum. Cepat-cepat masuk ke gua. Bebatuan yang menggantung sudah rapuh, mungkin kapan saja bisa jatuh. Beberapa lendir di sisi-sisi gua menjadi penanda bahwa sebelumnya ada makhluk raksasa berdiam diri di sini.

"Halo?" suaranya bergema. Berulang kali terulang di dalam ruang.

Samar-samar, Kuroko mendengar sahut pelan, "Ku… roko?"

Kuroko diam di tempatnya, menunggu. Tidak peduli ketika angin menusuk-nusuk kulitnya. Dia hanya termangu menyaksikan sosok yang perlahan-lahan keluar dari kegelapan gua.

Adalah seorang lelaki dengan perbedaan tinggi yang cukup signifikan. Dia memiliki rambut merah gelap, di ujung gradasi semakin pekat menjadi hitam. Ada sayap besar di punggung, menyala-nyala disulut bara. Lelaki itu juga mempunyai ekor yang ujungnya runcing.

Terlepas dari penampilan makhluk itu, Kuroko hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Pagi, Kagami _-kun_."

Sesungguhnya Kagami adalah keturunan murni bangsa naga, bangsa yang imortal. Wujud aslinya adalah naga merah mahabesar. Mungkin para manusia menganggap naga adalah sosok penyebab kekacauan, tapi percayalah, Kagami bukan satu dari mereka. Dia lebih suka mendekam di gua ditemani alunan silabel dari vokal lembut Kuroko.

Kutukan yang ia tanggung menyebabkannya seperti ini –berubah wujud menjadi manusia tanpa kehilangan fitur asli di tiap titik balik matahari musim panas. Beruntung Kuroko –keturunan ras _halfling_ yang memang seorang _dragonkeeper_ – selalu ada untuknya. Mereka terikat kontrak darah hingga jika yang satu mati yang lainnya ikut mati. Tetap berlaku meski Kagami seorang imortal.

"Apakah kau mau keluar, Kagami- _kun_?"

Kutukan?

Mungkin bukan.

* * *

.

 **even so**

 _{ AU – Yakuza. Spoiler Selcouth chap depan | HaiKuro }_

.

"Anoo," Kuroko menunjuk telapak kiri Haizaki. "Ada apa dengan tanganmu, Haizaki- _kun_?"

Haizaki melirik tangannya sendiri. Agaknya Kuroko tertarik dengan absennya keberadaan kelingking di kumpulan jari tersebut. Yah, siapa juga yang tidak tertarik melihat jari seseorang yang hanya empat?

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Hanya ingin tahu," jawab si anak baru.

Haizaki mendesah pelan. "Yubitsume," katanya

"Yubitsume?"

"Ritual pemotongan jari kalau ada tugas tak terlaksana," dia menatap malas Kuroko. "Aku mendapatkannya ketika kabur ke _game center_."

Kuroko geming. Lelaki itu sudah pernah mendengar hal semacam ini sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau itu benar-benar nyata. Ingin bertanya siapa yang memotong, ah, tidak usah. Mereka hanya menegakkan aturan dan Haizaki pasti sudah tahu betul konsekuensi yang ia dapat jika melanggarnya.

Jadi Kuroko hanya menampilkan senyumnya. "Aku senang,"

Pemuda rambut abu menaikkan satu alis. "Kupikir kau cuma kucing yang terseret masuk kelompok kami. Ternyata memang ada hewan buas dalam dirimu."

"Bukan begitu," Kuroko menggeleng. "Aku senang karena Akashi- _kun_ menunjukmu sebagai mentorku. Karena bahkan ketika Haizaki- _kun_ sudah kehilangan jari, Haizaki- _kun_ masih tetap bertahan di grup dan menjalani misi bersama-sama."

Duh, ternyata rumor kalau lelaki ini polos ampun-ampunan memang benar. Kuroko adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan itu, biasanya orang lain tertawa sambil mengejek, _mampus_. Padahal Haizaki bertahan karena peraturan grup. Kalau ia keluar, bisa-bisa tangannya yang diamputasi.

Haizaki mendengus sebal. Berusaha tak peduli ataupun tersanjung.

"Diamlah, kau masih belum menguasai satu teknik pun dari sekian yang kuajarkan. Sana latihan lagi!"

* * *

.

 **better left unsaid**

 _{ Future Canonverse – Established Relationship | MidoKuro }_

.

Sebenarnya Midorima tidak mau berkunjung ke TK tempat Kuroko mengajar.

Dia bukan orang yang mudah bersosialisasi, terlebih dengan anak-anak. Dengan Takao saja sudah merepotkan. Apalagi ini. Sekumpulan bocah tengik yang merengek-rengek minta digendong.

(Tapi toh, akhirnya dia luluh juga.)

Midorima membopong seorang anak di bahunya. Dia berjalan-jalan di sekitar ruangan sesuai permintaan, terkadang membungkuk rendah terkadang berjinjit-jinjit. Ya. Berpura-pura jadi pesawat terbang, dia.

Sementara di kejauhan, Kuroko memperhatikan bersama anak didiknya. Kelihatan agak repot menjawab pertanyaan dengan antusiasme berlebih. Pertanyaannya banyak yang konyol. Seperti, _paman itu kenapa rambutnya hijau?_. Ada juga yang mengungkapkan keinginannya, _paman itu tinggi ya, aku juga ingin jadi seperti paman itu!_

Kuroko tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan anak-anak tersebut. Terkadang tingkah mereka mampu melipur lara lelaki tersebut. Anak-anak memang obat terbaik –sayang sekali Midorima tidak setuju.

Ketika Midorima mendatanginya, anak tersebut melonjak kesenangan setelah diturunkan dari pundak. Dia bercerita pada temannya dengan semangat bahwa, _menyenangkan lho digendong paman hijau_. Midorima mendengar itu, tapi dia pura-pura tak peduli. Ah, tipikal sekali.

Anak tadi kembali melompat, kali ini disertai kalimat tanya.

" _Nee, nee,_ paman hijau! Apa paman menyukai Kuroko- _sensei_?"

Midorima tersentak.

Satu bocah perempuan mengangguk setuju. "Iya! Apa paman menyukainya?"

"Jawab dong, paman!"

"Jawab! Jawab! Jawab!"

Kuroko tertawa lagi melihat Midorima disudutkan. Telapak kanannya menutupi bibir sementara matanya terkatup, di ujung meleleh cairan hangat.

"Sudah, sudah," ujarnya setelah menghentikan tawa meski senyum tak luput dari sana. "Kalian jangan memaksa paman hijau, ya?"

"Tapi, _sensei_ , kami kan penasaran~" bocah perempuan itu menggembungkan pipi. Si anak yang tadi digendong Midorima manggut-manggut, membenarkan pernyataan tersebut.

"Paman hijau tidak akan menjelaskannya sekarang," kata Kuroko.

Bocah lain menelengkan kepala. "Kenapa, _sensei_?"

"Karena," Midorima berdeham. "Ak– er, paman harus kembali ke tempat bekerja," hanya itu yang dia ucapkan. Midorima tidak pamit ketika berbalik dan pergi dari sana, hanya melirik sekilas Kuroko lewat ekor mata.

Murid-murid Kuroko jadi bingung. "Memangnya paman hijau kerja di mana?"

"Di rumah sakit," Kuroko menjawab. Rautnya teduh mendamaikan hati anak-anak tersebut.

"Dia dokter?"

"Uhm," anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Huaa~! Keren~!"

Ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik tidak terjawab.

Dan untungnya, Kuroko mengerti itu.

* * *

.

 **to be a runner**

 _{ Fusion AU – Maze Runner | NijiKuro }_

.

Apa yang dia ingat selain namanya? Tidak ada.

Ogiwara sudah menenangkannya berkali-kali, mengatakan bahwa itu memang normal bagi _gladers_ seperti mereka. Kandang (atau box, apapun itu disebut) yang mengangkutnya sudah turun namun Kuroko masih belum bisa mengingat apapun.

Itu membuatnya frustasi.

Seringkali dia berdiam diri, menatap dinding-dinding tinggi yang mengungkung kebebasannya. Kebebasan para _gladers_. Kuroko sering berada di wisma, duduk di ranjang gantung hasil pekerjaan Kise selagi maniknya terpaku pada dinding _maze_. Pada pergerakan dinding tersebut, membuka atau menutup.

Pada pemuda yang berani menjelajahi _maze_ untuk menemukan jalan keluar yang barangkali tersembunyi.

Namanya Nijimura Shuuzo. Kuroko baru tahu dia penjaga para pelari seminggu setelah kedatangannya ke _glade_ sebagai _greenie_ , menggantikan Kise. Dia sering memperhatikannya dan Kuroko berkesimpulan bahwa Nijimura adalah lelaki yang tegas, namun punya sisi 'remaja'nya sendiri.

Melihatnya, Kuroko jadi iri. Dia memang ikut bekerja di _glade_ sebagai _track-hoes_ , tapi dia tidak merasa cocok. Berkebun bukanlah keahliannya.

Dia ingin menjadi pelari. Ingin menjelajahi labirin meski nyawa taruhannya.

"Kau ingin menjadi _runner_?" Aomine tertawa mendengarnya. "Bung, pekerjaan itu bahaya. Kau sendiri sudah lihat bagaimana Jason mati disengat _griever_. Kalau _track-hoes_ terlalu mudah untukmu, lebih baik kau bergabung denganku menjadi _baggers_. Mengurus orang mati tidak sesulit berlari-lari."

Kuroko mengernyit tidak suka. "Maafkan aku, Aomine- _kun_. Tapi aku ingin menjadi _runner_ , bukan _baggers_."

Aomine mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Wow, oke. Kalau kau memang ngotot silahkan minta sendiri."

"Pada siapa?"

"Nijimura. Dia kan pemimpinnya, memang mau siapa lagi?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Aomine- _kun_."

"Hm,"

Kuroko menemukan Nijimura di wisma sore hari, sedang beristirahat setelah mengelilingi _maze_. Lelaki itu meneguk rakus air dari botolnya. Jelas sekali sedang kehausan. Tidak sopan mengganggunya sekarang tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Selamat sore, Nijimura- _san_."

Nijimura berhenti minum, kali ini menatap Kuroko tepat di biner kembarnya.

"Ah," dia berkata seraya menaikkan kedua alis. "Kau si anak bawang itu ya?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menjadi _runner_."

Nijimura mengernyit, membuat pandangan semakin intens. Dia bangkit dari duduknya lalu memegang dagu Kuroko. Pemuda biru langit itu merasa tidak nyaman sebab Nijimura memperhatikan tiap detil wajahnya.

"Kadang aku bersyukur di _glade_ tidak ada perempuan," ujar Nijimura, melepas pegangannya. "Tapi kau terlalu lemah untuk menjadi _runner_. Wajahmu saja tidak mendukung."

Hati Kuroko mencelos, namun ia takkan menyerah. "Kumohon," dia membungkukkan badan. "Berikan aku kesempatan, Nijimura- _san_."

Nijimura menghela napas. "Saat ini kau bekerja sebagai apa?"

" _Track-hoes_."

"Tidak ada _runner_ yang sebelumnya menjabat jadi _track-hoes_ ," ungkap yang lebih tua, mengelus dagu menggunakan jari.

"Tapi–"

"Ya, ya. Kalau kau memaksa besok kita adakan uji coba," Nijimura berkacak pinggang. "Aku akan berlari duluan, kau ikuti aku. Kita akan melewati rute yang biasa ditempuh. Cobalah untuk berlari sejajar dan jangan sampai kau tertinggal. Kalau tertinggal atau memisahkan diri… kau akan jadi camilan malam para _grievers_."

Kuroko tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Nijimura- _san_."

"Dasar bocah nekat,"

* * *

.

 **when words fail**

 _{ Fusion AU – Supernatural | HyuKuro }_

.

Hyuga pikir dunia sudah jungkir balik.

Maksudnya, dia tahu sejak awal hidupnya tidak ada sisi normal sedikitpun. Berurusan dengan setan-setan laknat sudah menjadi pekerjaannya –dan jelas, itu irasional. Kiyoshi sendiri awalnya tidak mau terlibat. Lebih memilih hidup normal sebagai mahasiswa di universitas impian. Terima kasih pada bujuk rayunya yang mengatasnamakan 'setan yang membunuh ibu' hingga adiknya itu terhasut. Ha ha ha.

Hyuga mati empat bulan lalu, disebabkan iblis Lilith melakukan sesuatu padanya –sesuatu seperti cakaran. Bertubi-tubi, merobek perut juga lengannya. Dia kehabisan darah lalu semua menjadi buram. Menggelap, kemudian gradasi berubah merah darah. Hyuga disiksa di neraka.

Hari ini Hyuga hidup kembali, entah bagaimana caranya. Dia terbangun di peti mati, merangkak keluar dari kuburan dan hampir dibunuh pamannya sendiri sebab dikira _shapeshifter_. Kiyoshi terharu, langsung memeluknya di pertemuan pertama setelah kematian. Kiyoshi tidak menanyakan bagaimana dia bisa hidup kembali dan Hyuga kira ini semua sudah aneh.

Oh, kaca ruangan tempat ia berkunjung selalu pecah. Dari kaca mini market hingga jendela kamar.

Seiring waktu yang berjalan, Hyuga mengetahui bahwa gelagat Kiyoshi yang aneh adalah lantaran lelaki itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Kiyoshi tahu apa yang menghidupkan Hyuga kembali.

Akan tetapi ia tidak mau memberi tahu Hyuga.

Marah, sang kakak mengajak pamannya pergi ke kabin terpencil. Kiyoshi dibohongi, disuruh beli pizza oleh Hyuga sementara dia menyiapkan ritual. Pamannya punya senjata lengkap, kabin sudah diobrak-abrik sedemikian rupa hingga iblis apapun takkan berhasil masuk tanpa terbunuh.

Yang datang bukan iblis seperti dugaannya.

Hyuga melihat sendiri bahwa listrik padam waktu itu. Bohlam ruangan meledak. Genteng atap entah bagaimana bergetar dan menimbulkan suara denting. Hyuga mengacungkan revolver begitu melihat ada yang masuk lewat pintu depan – _pintu depan_.

Lelaki itu berjalan santai, melirik keadaan sekitar yang kacau balau. Pakaiannya kelewat jadul namun wajahnya terlihat seperti anak SMA. Dia tenang-tenang saja melihat angin berhembus kencang hampir serupa tornado, atau genteng yang mulai berterbangan, atau bohlam lain yang pecah dan serpihannya bisa saja melukai dia.

Hyuga menekan pelatuk, melontarkan peluru perak.

Tidak berefek apapun. Lelaki itu masih berjalan mendekat meski peluru perak bersarang di tubuhnya berkali-kali.

Hyuga putus asa. Pamannya menyerang dengan pisau khusus tapi berhasil dihentikan. Sedetik kemudian pamannya pingsan hanya karena lelaki itu menempelkan telunjuk pada dahi sang paman –entah apa yang ia lakukan.

Dia belum pernah menghadapi iblis seperti ini.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hyuga. Berang, tergesa-gesa memeriksa nadi pamannya.

"Kuroko," lelaki itu menjawab. Memperhatikan Hyuga dengan senyum di wajah.

"Ya, aku tidak peduli siapa namamu," seru lelaki itu, ketus. Kentara sekali kebencian mengalir deras pada darahnya. "Yang aku tanyakan, _makhluk apa_ kau?"

Senyuman lelaki itu belum pudar. "Aku malaikat sang Tuhan," dia menjawab. Hyuga terbahak, dunia benar-benar sudah kehilangan kewarasan.

"Malaikat itu tidak ada," bantah Hyuga. Memasang seringai meremehkan.

Lelaki itu tidak tersinggung, malah berjalan mendekat lalu ikut berjongkok di sebelah Hyuga.

"Akulah yang mencengkrammu erat dan menarikmu dari neraka," Kuroko melunturkan lengkung bibirnya. "Tuhan mengirimku untuk menjagamu."

"Wow. Kau gila."

"Itulah masalahnya," alis si malaikat menukik. Selama beberapa detik, Hyuga melihat ada sayap membentang dari punggung lelaki itu. Putih dan besar sekali. "Kau tidak punya iman, Hyuga. Aku diperintahkan membimbingmu di sela kegiatanmu memburu setan."

Oh.

"Manusia biasa tidak mampu melihat wujud asliku, tapi sepertinya kau dan adikmu sedikit berbeda."

Hebat.

"Aku sudah mencoba berkomunikasi denganmu, hanya saja tampaknya kau tidak mengerti."

"Maksudmu lengkingan berfrekuensi tinggi yang memecahkan kaca apapun di tempatku berdiam adalah suaramu?" Hyuga membelalakkan kedua matanya. Gila. Sinting sekali.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Suara asliku. Maaf mengganggu."

Mungkin ini alasan Kiyoshi tidak mau memberitahunya siapa yang telah menyelamatkan Hyuga dari neraka.

"Mulai sekarang," sang malaikat tersenyum. Kembali berdiri dan meregangkan sayap. "Mohon kerja samanya, Hyuga."

* * *

.

 **translator**

 _{ Modified Canon | MitoKuro }_

.

Selain Koganei, siapa lagi yang mengerti bahasa Mitobe?

Jawabannya Kuroko.

Pemain bayangan itu sering diandalkan anggota lain untuk menerjemahkan apa pendapat Mitobe kalau-kalau Koganei berhalangan hadir. Tidak sering, terbilang jarang malah. Namun tidak ada yang meragukan pemahaman Kuroko terhadap macam-macam ekspresi Mitobe.

Seperti,

"Mitobe, kau mau ikut? Kita mau ke resto," ajak Hyuga.

Kuroko melirik Koganei.

" (/ ◠‿◠)/ " kira-kira seperti itu ekspresi Mitobe. Kuroko kembali menatap Hyuga, mengatakan, "Mitobe- _senpai_ bilang dia mau ikut."

Atau,

"Mitobe itu gagu ya?" tanya Aomine.

" ᇂﮌᇂ) "

"Aomine- _kun_ , Mitobe- _senpai_ cuma tidak mau mengeluarkan suara."

Walau begitu, sampai sekarang ada satu ekspresi Mitobe yang tidak Kuroko mengerti. Tanya ke Koganei, dia menolak. Tanya ke Hyuga, dia bilang _dasar bodoh_. Tanya ke Kiyoshi, malah ditanya balik, _bukannya kamu yang sering nerjemahin air muka Mitobe?_

Padahal cuma satu ekspresi.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Iya. Hanya raut itu saja yang tidak Kuroko ketahui apa maksudnya.

* * *

.

 **secret(s)**

 _{ Canonverse – After Winter Cup | KuroFuri }_

.

"Furihata- _kun_ , ada apa? Kulihat akhir-akhir ini Furihata- _kun_ sering melamun,"

Dia tersenyum kecil saat Kuroko membuka percakapan dengan topik ini. Dia tidak akan munafik untuk mengelak kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Ah, soal itu," Furihata menggaruk tengkuk, menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana angin menerbangkan dedaunan. "Memang ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikiranku."

Kuroko menghentikan pergerakan, memandang Furihata dengan datar. Ada beberapa silabel tersembunyi dalam tatapan itu. "Kalau Furihata- _kun_ mau bercerita, aku akan selalu siap mendengarkan."

"Tidak," Furihata mengibas tangan. "Maksudku, bukannya aku tidak percaya denganmu. Aku hanya, kautahu, ini semacam rahasia bagi diriku."

"Aku mengerti," Kuroko mengangguk. Memberi tepukan singkat di bahu Furihata. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Furihata- _kun_. Nanti kau bisa sakit."

Setelahnya ia pamit, pulang lebih dulu karena hari sudah sore. Meninggalkan Furihata di depan _court_ sendirian.

Furihata menatap pepohonan tua yang menari, seakan menghujam patahan kata lewat pandangan mata. Pengecut memang. Melampiaskan isi hati hanya kepada benda yang hampir mati.

 _Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu seluruh rahasiaku padamu, sayang sekali kau juga menjadi satu dari sekian rahasia milikku_ –

– _Kuroko_.

* * *

.

 **name**

 _{ Modified Fusion AU – Doctor Who | IzuKuro }_

.

Tok-tok.

Kuroko berjalan cepat menghampiri pintu, ketuk yang tadi terdengar sudah redam ditiup bayu, tapi dia tetap harus tahu siapa yang berkunjung hari ini.

Sampai di depan pintu, Kuroko memutar kenop dan membukanya. Dia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai hitam tengah tersenyum lebar. Pakaiannya aneh dan dia memakai topi merah. Kuroko pikir bentuk topi tersebut lebih serupa gelas plastik yang disambung tali di tengah-tengah.

"Halo!" pemuda itu menyapanya ramah, menggerakkan cepat tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sementara satu tangan lagi bersembunyi dalam saku celananya. "Aku _the doctor_ , penguasa waktu yang berasal dari Galifrey."

Kuroko mengerling.

"Oh," dia berkata setelah sadar dari lamunannya. "Halo."

Kuroko tidak tahu siapa yang lebih terkejut, dia atau pemuda di depannya.

Sebab–

"HEE?" pemuda itu melotot hebat. "Kau –kau tidak terkejut?"

Kuroko menggeleng.

"Tidak kagum?!"

Menggeleng lagi.

"Apa– kenapa– bagaimana– astaga," lelaki itu heboh sendiri. Jadi mondar-mandir di depan rumah Kuroko. "Sudahlah. Niatku ke sini mau mengajakmu menemaniku, jadi aku butuh persetujuanmu."

"Persetujuan?" Kuroko membeo.

"Iya. Apakah kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Ke mana?"

"Berpetualang," _the doctor_ menyeringai senang. "Kujamin kau menyukainya."

Kuroko menoleh, melirik jam dinding yang ada sedikit jauh dari jarak pandangnya. Pukul setengah satu siang. Mungkin tidak apa-apa.

"Eh, boleh," itu jawabannya. Lelaki di hadapannya tersenyum lima jari, tanpa ba bi bu menarik Kuroko pergi dari rumah yang ia tempati seorang diri. Memaksanya berlari.

Tujuh menit kemudian, Kuroko tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa ada di sudut sepi jalanan ramai. Dia mengenali tempat ini. Tahu benar bahwa tempat ini jarang disinggahi kecuali oleh remaja-remaja labil yang ingin berbuat nakal.

Seingatnya, tidak ada box polisi di sini. Terlebih dengan warna biru mirip di eropa.

"Selamat datang di Tardis," lelaki yang menyebut dirinya _the doctor_ tampak sekali bangga. Merentangkan tangan di depan box telefon lebar-lebar. "Tentukan destinasimu dan mari kita menjelajah, _partner_ baru!"

Kuroko mau protes, tapi tangannya sudah ditarik lagi oleh _the doctor_. Memaksanya melangkah menuju box itu.

"Shun!"

"He? Shun?" sang penguasa waktu berhenti tepat di depan pintu box. Dahinya berkerut dalam mendengar panggilan tak familiar tersebut.

Kuroko terhenyak. Mulutnya salah mengucap _shut_ menjadi shun. Dia ingin mengatakan berhenti dalam bahasa inggris tapi yang dia ingat cuma _shut up_. Itupun salah diucap.

"Wah, kau memberiku nama!" lelaki itu tersenyum girang. "Aku tidak punya nama dan biasanya _partner_ ku yang lain tetap memanggilku _the doctor_ atau _doc_. Kau yang pertama memberi nama panggilan," dia mengeratkan genggaman. "Sebagai balasannya, aku akan mengajakmu keliling galaksi –atau kemanapun yang kau mau."

Pintu dibuka lalu Kuroko terperangah.

"Wow," Kuroko bergumam begitu melihat bagian dalam box polisi ini lebih luas dari perkiraannya. Mungkin juga lebih luas dari rumah kecilnya.

Shun tertawa selagi melangkah masuk beriringan dengan Kuroko.

"Semua orang mengatakan aku ini mirip doraemon, tapi hei! Aku lebih kurus, lebih tampan dari kucing itu," dia melontarkan lelucon. Kuroko tertawa kecil, pura-pura. Dalam hati dia mencatat bahwa selera humor makhluk ini agak aneh –tidak lucu.

"Oke," Shun menatap Kuroko. "Kita mau ke mana?"

"Eh?"

"Kau mau ke mana?" dia mengulang. "Tidak masalah benua apapun, Tardis bisa pergi ke mana saja. Melintasi ruang _dan_ waktu."

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Bingung hendak ke mana.

"Ah," Shun menjentikkan jari. "Bagaimana kalau kita lihat penciptaan semesta?"

Kedengarannya keren. Kuroko tidak mungkin menolak setelah melangkah sejauh ini. Berdoa saja Shun tidak melontarkan lelucon payah lainnya.

(Tapi kalaupun terjadi, Kuroko pikir tidak apa-apa. Orang ini kelihatannya seru diajak berteman.)

* * *

.

 **him**

 _{ AU – Demigods | HimuKuro }_

.

Dia, seorang pendatang baru di perkemahan blasteran.

Dia, seorang _demigod_ pendiam yang lebih mencintai tebaran alfabet dibanding sosialisasi.

Dia, pemuda yang rambutnya manis, biru cerah seperti gula-gula di pasar malam.

Dia, sehari yang lalu diklaim sebagai putra Zeus.

Dia, Kuroko Tetsuya. Tubuhnya mungil namun mampu mengeluarkan kekuatan yang masih –belum- terkontrol. Mahadahsyat hingga berhasil memanggang kayu-kayu lapuk yang dijadikan samsak latihan.

Terdengar sempurna, eh? Nyatanya tidak. Himuro Tatsuya tahu lelaki itu lemah dalam fisik. Tidak sanggup menyelesaikan lari meskipun hanya satu putaran. Himuro tahu Kuroko merasa berbeda sebab ia tidak mengalami disleksia seperti _demigod_ lain.

Dia mengenal lelaki itu cukup dekat untuk disebut sahabat.

 _Inginnya lebih. Tapi Himuro tidak percaya diri mengingat Kuroko putra Zeus sementara dia hanya putra Demeter. Dewi yang walaupun eksistensinya diakui namun tetap saja seringkali terlupakan. Tersisihkan._

Beruntung dia tidak terabaikan. Tidak oleh Kuroko.

* * *

.

 **envy**

 _{ Canonverse | KasaKuro }_

.

Ada kalanya Kasamatsu iri terhadap Hyuga.

Kapten Seirin itu punya dua pemain andalan, duo bayangan dan cahaya. Bukan berarti dia tidak bersyukur karena di timnya hanya ada Kise, tapi Kasamatsu kurang suka keributan.

Kuroko orangnya tenang, penurut dan kalem. Sangat berkontradiksi dengan kepribadian Kise yang heboh, sana-sini jerit tidak jelas. Belum lagi sekumpulan penggemar perempuan yang suka menguntit mereka. Merepotkan. Menyebalkan. Kasamatsu jadi ingin marah-marah terus mengingatnya.

Ingatkan dia untuk memohon kepindahan Kuroko ke Kaijo ketika ada bintang jatuh.

* * *

.

 **lights out**

 _{ Canonverse | KogaKuro }_

.

Malam ini, Kuroko menginap di rumah Koganei.

Sayang sekali malah mati lampu. Koganei sempat panik, kakaknya marah-marah sebab ia lupa membeli lilin. Kuroko membawa senter, untungnya.

Koganei khawatir senter itu akan habis baterai, jadi ia mematikannya dan mengajak Kuroko ke pekarangan. Tak lupa membawa buku, tentu. Kuroko memang datang untuk minta diajari karena ujian sebentar lagi, hanya saja hari kelewat sore tadi dan kakaknya memaksa Kuroko menginap.

"Hee~ Kuroko, bulan malam ini terang sekali, ya! Tidak ada awan yang menghalangi," seru Koganei ketika sampai di pekarangan. Kuroko tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, lantas duduk di satu kursi kayu yang ada.

Mereka ada di sana sepanjang malam. Gemerisik dedaunan menjadi saksi bagaimana kedua pelajar itu terlarut dalam materi, menahan kantuk hingga akhirnya jatuh tertidur di kursi masing-masing. Agaknya sepoi angin di pekarangan lebih memikat dari _ac_ yang telah menyala kembali.

* * *

.

BONUS!

.

 **stop bothering him! (and me)**

 _{ AU – Demons/Angels | KuroTetsu }_

.

Tetsuya menghela napas, mengurut dada menggunakan telapak.

Di depannya Kuroko menyeringai. Sayap hitam khas setan mengembang lebar, sengaja ia kepak-kepakkan. Pamer atau apa Tetsuya tidak tahu. Yang jelas dia sudah lelah manusia yang ia jaga senantiasa diganggu si setan ini.

"Kuroko- _kun_ , tolong berhenti menggoda Aomine- _kun_. Dia ada dalam perlindunganku sekarang," Tetsuya mencoba bersabar. Kuroko makin menjadi.

"Kenapa?" si setan menghilang, sedetik kemudian muncul di samping Tetsuya. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan jika aku menggodanya?"

Tetsuya sedikit mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku bisa mengirimmu kembali ke neraka,"

"Oh, yang benar saja Tetsuya." Kuroko mengibaskan tangan. Merasa bahwa ucapan itu main-main. "Levelmu masih terlalu rendah untuk mengirim setan sepertiku kembali ke tempat busuk itu. Dan _well_ , manusia yang kaujaga –Aomine?– memang tidak kuat iman. Jangan salahkan aku jika dia terhasut tipu dayaku~"

Setelahnya Kuroko mulai mengoceh tentang kehebatan dirinya. Tentang bagaimana dia berhasil berkelit dari ritual pengusiran setan, tentang dia yang kuat menahan sika dan hal-hal lebay lainnya. Tetsuya sudah terbiasa namun tetap saja –jengah.

"…makanya kau harus segan padaku. Level amatiran takkan mampu menendang level master sepertiku, ha ha ha!"

Tetsuya cemberut, melayang pelan mengikuti Aomine yang berjalan. Jemarinya mencatat amal apa saja yang lelaki itu perbuat. Hari ini sudah ada peningkatan karena Aomine tidak berbuat dosa.

Atau belum, sebab lelaki itu menuju bar terdekat.

Tetsuya tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, makanya dia mengeluarkan celetuk asal. "Kuroko _-kun_ , sebenarnya kausuka Aomine- _kun_ atau aku?"

Kuroko tersedak. Terbatuk-batuk.

"Apa?!"

"Itu," Tetsuya memandang datar setan di sebelahnya. Aura putih masih memancar terang, sayapnya bergerak lambat. "Para manusia berkata, kalau ada yang mengganggumu terus-terusan itu artinya dia menyukaimu."

Kedua alis Kuroko menukik sebal.

"Memalukan! Untuk apa aku menyukai kau atau manusia itu? Tugas setan kan memang mengganggu!"

–setan juga munafik, Tetsuya lupa itu.

 **Fin**

* * *

hai.. saya kembali…

/tepar

Ini 11K+ men. Setdah. Saya nyelesainnya enam hari dan, hiks, saya puas melihat hasilnya :') Fanfiksi pertama saya yang (mungkin) bisa disebut monsterfic. Atau nggak, www. Berhubung ini cuma kumpulan drabble kayanya sih ngga.

Fiksi ini sebenarnya dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi, tapi juga didedikasikan untuk uke tersayang yaitu **mioreo** huahaha. Merayakan kedatangannya di fandom KnB, dan, kebetulan sekali dia suka Kuroko : Aku suka Kuwokoh kamu suka Kuwokoh kita semua sayang Kuwokoh :

Selain itu, fiksi ini juga dibuat untuk hadiah karena saya berhasil mencapai target (dan saya ganti penname juga) www. Banzai! /o/ Didedikasikan juga untuk para Kuroko- _centric_ lainnya, yang mungkin otpnya jarang asupan. Untuk para follows/faves dan reviews yang saya terima. Untuk semuanya.

Dan untuk utang fic saya juga ahaha. Kemarin ada yang request KiKuro, MidoKuro dan MuraKuro ya? Semoga utang saya terbayar dengan ff ini /o/ yang request AkaMido tunggu ya. Mungkin nanti saya bikin yang gini lagi tapi ga Kuroko- _centric_ , doakan saja :3

Oh, maaf kalau Aomine banyak disebut. Saya penggemar aokuro dan yah.. kayanya kurang kalau ga masukin otp ini. Meskipun jadi keliatan pilih kasih sih www.

Untuk yang Izuki, saya tahu itu maksa asli. Maaf. Saya juga ga terlalu kenal acara Doctor Who (belum pernah nonton, malah), tapi kayanya seru kalau dibuat fusion gini :'D Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan silahkan melayang ke kotak review~~ Kalau tidak ada, yah, dibaca juga sudah syukur :D

Err, no flame? Seandainya kalian ga terima saya masangin Kuroko sama semua orang, literally. Ini cuma fiksi kok : Maklumi saya yang Kuroko-centric ya hshs.

Terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
